


Some Killers are Actually Princes

by avengersgoddess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersgoddess/pseuds/avengersgoddess
Summary: Sansa Stark begins to understand real love.





	Some Killers are Actually Princes

Sansa Stark had grown up. She no longer had stars in her eyes of blond, beautiful princes who would treat her like precious glass. She no long believed that life was a song and that she would live happily ever after.

Well, she no longer believed she’d live happily ever after with the boy she once thought she loved. She no longer _wanted_ to live happily ever after with that boy. Because now she knew that wasn’t love. Someone who loved you wouldn’t humiliate you. Someone who loved you wouldn’t order his guard to beat you and strip you before the court. Someone who loved you wouldn’t leave you behind at a riot to be raped and killed.

No, Sansa knew that real love wasn’t always kind, but it was honest. It was deep. Love meant not having to orchestrate every single word out of your mouth and smile on your face. Love was both exhausting and energizing at the same time.

Sansa knew this because she had recently been introduced to this kind of love. She was imprisoned in her rooms in the Red Keep and had run out of thread; she had asked her guard for more, but he laughed in her face. She wasn’t worth buying anything new for, even if it was just thread.

And yet one day, she found new thread and fabrics hidden under her pillow. There was silk, there was linen, a little bit of wool. The only clue she had was a small scrap of paper pinned to the wool with the tiniest little bird on it. She knew in an instant who had risked sneaking in here and bringing her something she so desperately wanted, but wasn’t allowed to have.

The Hound. Sandor Clegane. The only person in this whole kingdom who seemed to care about her happiness, even as he grumbled and cursed. He mocked her for her courtesies, but whispered to her to not let Joffrey’s cruelty change her. He let her slip her hand into the crook of his elbow when they were walking and let her talk as much as she wanted to, knowing that she didn’t get a chance to talk to many people.

She thought about Sandor as she started working on a new project. The more she thought about him, the more she smiled. She knew Sandor loved her; he kept showing her in little ways. She hoped she’d see him soon. She wanted to thank him, to walk with him, to be in his presence. He used to scare her, used to repulse her with his scars and anger... now she trusted him, felt safe with him. It made her remember one of the last things her father said to her: some princes are killers and some killers are actually princes. She didn’t understand his riddle at the time, but she was now starting to think she did now.

Joffrey was a prince who enjoyed causing pain and humiliation. He was evil in the shape of a prince and had the power of the crown to make others suffer. Sandor was the prince’s tool for said pain and humiliation, but inside he was more of a prince than Joffrey. He was rough and angry, yes, but also kind and patient and protective. He killed because he had to, not because he wanted to.

He had told her once that her brothers were killers and her sons would be killers too... that was the way of the world. She knew they would be, but she hoped that they’d have Sandor to teach them about being good, honest men. She hoped that Sandor would teach their sons to be strong men who would protect those around them, especially their sisters. She hoped he’d teach their sons...

Oh. _OH_. Maybe she loved him, too.

She smiled.


End file.
